


Warm Like Home

by Ink_On_Parchment



Series: fictober 19 [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Amnesty Finale Spoilers, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Taz: Amnesty Spoilers, remembering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 09:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_On_Parchment/pseuds/Ink_On_Parchment
Summary: For all that they’re a thousand miles away from Kepler, this feels more like a home than he thought anything had a right to after he came back to his apartment to find Aubrey’s, Dani’s, and Thacker’s things strewn around and a dead feeling in the air.Of course, it probably had a lot to do with the warm feeling Minerva brought into a room just by existing beside him.





	Warm Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> For the fictober prompt "I know you didn't ask for this."
> 
> This pairing hit me out of no where but I love them.

They’ve been in Brazil for two months now, and things have only progressively gotten better. They can mostly understand the language now, at least enough to get around and communicate, and they’ve settled into a small apartment in the same building as Juno and a couple of the other familiar park rangers. For all that they’re a thousand miles away from Kepler, this feels more like a home than he thought anything had a right to after he came back to his apartment to find Aubrey’s, Dani’s, and Thacker’s things strewn around and a dead feeling in the air.

Of course, it probably had a lot to do with the warm feeling Minerva brought into a room just by existing beside him.

Which is mostly what they’re doing now. It’s a Thursday night, so they’ve put in a full day out in the heat and humidity. Even with his natural resilience and her alien physiology, its tough work. Most of the time they come back from their shared or separate parts of the forest ready to eat and then collapse, and today is no different.

They’re in bed, the sheets cool and AC cooler. For all that their apartment is cramped, it can get cool at night.

“I know you didn’t ask for this.”

He turns to face her, knowing that after saying something like that he can’t go on staring at the ceiling. 

Her eyes are so blue, the kind of blue he’s never seen in nature and he isn’t even sure he could find on this planet. Her brow furrows, delicate tattoos moving along with strong brows, and she looks confused just before she looks absolutely delighted.

If there’s anything he loves as much as her, it’s watching her go through life.

“Wayne Newton,” Her voice fills their small, dark room, but her large hands are infinitely gentle on his skin. “You did not ask for many of the adventures in your life, but do you regret them now?”

He takes a minute, lets his himself rest in her hands, and thinks about it. It’s the kind of question that requires a serious answer, especially now. He thinks about that first abomination, and how he’d felt at the idea of going up against it as just a tough guy with a sword. The water-for-knees feeling of meeting one face-to-face for the first time. He thinks of bravery, of Aubrey, of running in hands blazing, of growth and forgiveness. He thinks of Thacker, of learning, of redemption. He thinks of Ned, of courage, of friends, of loss. They don’t even live in Kepler right now, which is the catalyst of this whole discussion, but the bonds he forged with the Sylvans and with Mama and the skills he gained while fighting weren’t just going to go away, not even as split apart as they all were.

“No, no I don’t. But you knew that.”

She smiled, but this one was softer, gentler. “Despite the years we spent connected, Wayne Newton, you know as well as I that I can no longer read your thoughts.”

“I know, hon, but still. You’ve got the kind of skill set most places would die for.” And here he laughs, partially at his own joke and partially at the absurdity of the whole situation. “You don’t have to be here helping me plant trees.”

She moves her hand up from his shoulder to his face, and one of her palms cradles half of his face. He sinks into it like he always does. “I may not have asked you, but you asked me if I wanted to come with you. I distinctly remember saying that I did want to travel here with you, and I have thoroughly enjoyed my job restoring this forest. Regardless, Wayne Newton, I have not regretted a single adventure that has brought me closer to you. How did you say it? It is time for us to grow.”

He smiled, knowing she could see it even in the semi-darkness, and turned his face so he could press a kiss into her palm.

“’m glad you chose me.” He murmured into her skin, turning even farther into her, and he smiled when he felt her arms wrap more firmly around him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
